Patent Literature 1 discloses a vinylene carbonate represented by the following formula (1).

In the formula (1), R1 and R2 may be the same as or different from each other, and are each a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, or a C1-C12 alkyl group which may optionally contain a halogen atom.
Patent Literature 2 discloses the following formula.

Patent Literature 3 discloses a compound represented by the following (Formula 4):
wherein R9 and R10 are each hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, a C1-C3 alkyl group, or a fluorinated alkyl group, and R9 and R10 may be the same as or different from each other.
Patent Literature documents 4 to 7 also disclose unsaturated cyclic carbonates.
Although each of these documents specifically discloses the use of an electrolyte solution containing vinylene carbonate or a fluorinated carbonate, they disclose neither actual use of an unsaturated cyclic carbonate containing a fluorinated alkyl group nor any method for synthesizing or acquiring the same.